The present invention relates to sports equipment and more specifically, to a wrist rotation controller for bowlers by restricting or enhancing wrist rotation during the release of a bowling ball.
One must master the mechanics of bowling to become a first-rate bowler. The mechanics include among other things, the proper footwork in the approach, the back swing, the position of the bowler's head and upper torso and the position of the wrist when the ball is released. Hours of practice are required so that performance is routine and the mechanics are consistent in frame after frame. A major hindrance to achieving a routine performance is maintaining a consistent wrist position during ball release. Unintentional over-rotation or under-rotation of the wrist during release can result in erratic ball movement, causing the bowling ball to deviate from its intended path and thus missing the target. Even hours of practice often will not prevent the natural tendency to over rotate or under rotate the wrist. Thus the present invention is directed to the need of an amateur bowler for a device which controls rotation of the wrist during release of a bowling ball.